Talk:English
Purpose Is this page suppose to be for disambiguation? Or a list of people from England? Or some other purpose that is not clear to me? I think disambig would be the proper approach, which requires some proper formatting and probably some research to find all "english" references in MA. - Intricated 06:36, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Well, purpose would be for the inclusion of all material related to "the English" as there have been numerous references to "the English", outside of the English language, and outside of specific English individuals and outside of being an outright disambiguation page. What we essentially have here, is an elaborate stub. --Alan del Beccio 06:52, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) History Please keep the English history article accurate, Scotland was never part of the British empire... it was part of Britain itself. Previous to 1707 and the act of union between Scotland and England that formed The Kingdom Of Great Britain (Brought about a Scottish king inheriting the English throne), Scotland had fought several successful wars of independance. My point is that it is inaccurate to include a component nation of a country in the regions controlled by that very country as Scotland has equal status within the union and was never subject to England during the period of the British Empire (British means anything pertaining to England, Scotland, Wales or the island of Great Britain as a whole). Also, England was only part of an island country rather than an island itself, as England itself does have land borders on the island. :Do also note that this isn't Wikipedia, and sometimes errors made by writers (as in, script writers) mean that stuff that didn't happen in our world becomes canon in the Star Trek universe. There's a lot of this. A lot. -- Sulfur 14:45, 26 January 2008 (UTC) "nation-state" of Great Britain? The article, in its (awkward) attempt to explain the predominance of the English language on Earth, ascribes it to the vast empire of the "nation-state" of Great Britain. ? Did Trek explicitly say GB was a nation-state? (I'm aware real history and Trek diverge on occasion.) But if it doesn't state it, then should we not excise that erroneous description? A nation-state is (at least IRL) a state that largely coincides with a nation (ie, a single cultural/ethnic group, such as Austria or Hungary – but not the Austro-Hungarian Empire). Likewise, The British Empire, aside from its colonial territories, comprised England, Wales, and Scotland (along with a few others, such as the Isle of Man). I'm only an American, so I can't speak for the British, but I'd think they'd consider themselves to be several nations ( English, Welsh, Scottish, Manx, etc.) unified under one state (the UK). Someone who knows the Trek refs/sources needs to check whether they called the UK a "nation-state". Otherwise... 08:14, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Great Britain was explicitly called a "nation-state" by Julian Bashir in - "I work for one of the nation states of this era, Great Britain, which is battling various other nations in what is called the Cold War." So it's canon, real-world notwithstanding. :See also pretty much the entire Talk:Old Britain. ;-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:01, March 3, 2011 (UTC)